Fluid-ejection systems, such as inkjet printers, are often used to produce physical reproductions of images electronically stored as digital data on a computing device. In order to create such reproductions, the fluid-ejection system precisely aims fluid, such as ink, onto a medium. An increase in the level of control over fluid ejection generally corresponds to an increase in the quality of image reproduction, thus making a fluid-ejection system more desirable. In addition to the performance of a fluid-ejection system, size, cost, and reliability are important design considerations. Therefore, fluid-ejection systems capable of producing high quality images in a reliable manner at minimal expense are desired.